


The Batboys Growing Up as Yanderes

by Chilling-in-the-dark (All_Of_The_Heros)



Series: Yandere DC [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Obsession, Overprotective, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Teen Pregnancy, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, birth control tampering, this is dark shit, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Of_The_Heros/pseuds/Chilling-in-the-dark
Summary: This is a Yandere story, and depicts unhealthy relationships; it contains triggering elements, they have been listed in the tags above.This explores the Batboys growing as Yanderes, (minus Duke because I don't know him well enough to write about him) going through different elements of their lives.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader, Damian Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Terry McGinnis/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Series: Yandere DC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736656
Comments: 73
Kudos: 258





	1. Bruce Wayne

Something broke in Bruce the night his parents died, and it only got worse as he grew older. It started with Bruce becoming afraid that everyone he loved would leave him. Even you, the girl he'd known for as long as he could remember. As time passed, that fear would lead to an all-consuming need to keep you by his side.

Alfred had tried to tell himself that this was normal, Bruce had just lost the two most important people in his life, and that he would grow out of it once he realized you weren't going anywhere.

Alfred had never been more wrong. Once he realized that the changes in the boy were permanent, he was left with a choice. He could continue to be willfully ignorant, or he could accept that the young master wasn't entirely sane and do his best to help him not get caught.

Alfred loved Bruce like he was his own, so he chose the latter.

As time wore on and Bruce's feelings for you became more romantic than platonic things got worse. Bruce was always convinced that someone would try to take you from him, that you were going to leave him behind in the dust, or that you'd end up dead like his parents.

It didn't matter that you were from one of Gotham's more destitute neighborhoods and could only afford to survive because Bruce started paying your bills when the power was cut while your dad lay strung out on the worn old sofa. Nor did it matter that you were only able to attend Gotham Academy because he paid for it. Bruce knew the world would try and take you from him one way or another, but he wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't let that happen.

So he subtly sabotaged your grades so that they were barely good enough to keep you in the prestigious school, really the only reason he paid the tuition was that he liked to keep you close; you wouldn't need a college education or a job. After all, he'd take care of you.

The dark parts of his brain kept whispering to him that you couldn't leave if you weren't able to look out for yourself, it didn't matter if you could anyways, that's he was there for. What good was being a billionaire if you couldn't use that money to make sure that the girl you loved was safe and well kept?

Bruce thought one of the other kids was going to realize that you were everything good about the world concentrated into its purest form, and they were going to take you from him. It didn't matter how many times Alfred tried to convince him it wasn't true, that even if they did try and win you over, you'd never just abandon him.

Bruce's possessiveness came to a head when you were fifteen, one of the kids from school wanted to take you out on a date and wouldn't take no for an answer. Bruce pulled you in and kissed you fervently right there in the middle of the hallway. It was a statement you were _his,_ and no one was going to take you from _him_.

It wasn't even a year after you first kissed that Bruce proposed, he'd done it on your sixteenth birthday. It started out with diner at the manor, he'd made sure to have the whole nine yards ready, candles, music, and a spread of your favorite foods. When he got down on one knee didn't even hesitate when you said yes. Little did you know that you were celebrating when you should have been running because once that ring was on your finger, there was no going back; you were going to be Mrs. Wayne for the rest of your life, whether you liked it or not.

The ring had been in the Wayne family since they founded Gotham, students and teachers alike knew that ring, because it meant that the person who owned it would have a level of power and prestige only a Wayne could achieve.

Suddenly teachers were a lot nicer to you, and the students who used to hiss at you over your lack of wealth wanted to be your friend. You weren't stupid enough to fall for any of it; they just wanted to be your buddy because when you and Bruce got married, it would give you a level of influence only a Wayne could achieve.

Bruce hadn't planned on you freezing everyone besides him out, but he can't say that he's too terribly upset by it. It just makes it easier for him to keep you for himself.

Bruce's protective traits don't surface until several weeks after the engagement, when he gets a call from your father's loan shark demanding ransom money. Apparently, dear old dad traded you in exchange for his debts being forgiven. The fiancée of Bruce Wayne would fetch a lot of cash; even more then the twenty-grand, her father was in debt.

That moment is what sealed his fate as Batman, sure he'd been toying with the idea before, but now he knew that he'd have to make Gotham a safer place for you and everyone else who lived in it. Only there was something he needed to do first.

Sure, Bruce wanted to give you the big fancy wedding you deserved, but that would have to wait until he got back. Right then, he only wanted to ensure that you had unhindered access to the Wayne fortune while he was away so that you wouldn't go without, Bruce also knew it would make it harder for you to leave him if the distance got too much for you to take.

It hadn't taken much convincing from Bruce to get your dad to agree to sign the papers after all the man owed him big time, because your ransom had nearly been three times your dad's debt. It had taken even less persuasion to get your dad to stay in Vegas after the wedding, Bruce didn't want him anywhere near you.

It was only about a month after the wedding that Bruce left Gotham, though over the nine years he was gone, he never failed to send a letter each month. Sometimes they'd come with a gift, a dress from Paris, a jade hairpin from china, a painting from Venice, among other things.

When Bruce decided that it was time to come home he surprised you by coming back on your anniversary, he called Alfred as soon as he landed in Gotham and asking him to pick up a bouquet of your favorite flowers, and to make sure dinner was perfect.

Bruce may have not been ready for Gotham to know that he was back yet, but he'd been away from you for nine years, far too long.

You flew across the room and in his arms in a heartbeat when he walked into the manor. He'd gotten taller while he was away, broader two. It was almost impossible to believe that he was the same person who'd left Gotham nine years ago, but it was him, you'd recognize those eyes anywhere.

You realized he'd left as a boy, but he'd come back a man. The thought of how many years you'd lost brought tears to your eyes. Bruce gripped you tighter as you fought back your tears, the years had been lonely for you, but for him, they'd been agony, now that you were back in his arms he wasn't ever going to let you go again.

It hadn't taken you long after his return to realize Bruce was no longer the boy you'd fallen in love with, he was less open about his feelings with you and distant. You'd also changed over the near-decade the two of you had been apart. You realized how unhealthy it was for Bruce to want to know where you were at twenty-four-seven, or that he wanted to control who you talked to.

When you were younger, you brushed these off as him just wanting to keep you safe, but now you understood that something was seriously wrong with your husband. The final straw was when you'd found out he'd been stalking you over the bat-computer. He'd investigated every aspect of your life from when he was gone

You packed your bags and tried to make your way out of Gotham, maybe even to leave the country, but you hadn't even made it off the manor's grounds. There was a sharp sensation on the back of your neck, and before you knew it, Bruce had caught your falling body in his arms.

Bruce had been afraid this day would come, and as always, he'd been prepared for it. There was a room in Wayne manor that he'd have to keep you in until you realized that staying with him would be the best thing for you.

Bruce held you to his chest as he walked to the room. He wasn't sure if he was more angry or sad about you trying to leave him, but that didn't matter, you were his wife, and he wasn't going to let you go. Not now, not ever.

He hoped that in time you'd understand that it'd be better, you'd be safe, and Bruce would make sure that you were well cared for, heck all you had to do was ask for it and he'd give you the world. The only thing he wouldn't do was let you leave him. You were his wife, and it was going to stay that way until he drew his last breath.


	2. Dick Grayson

Mrs. Wayne had been asking about having a child for over half a year, but Bruce was understandably nervous about the idea of fatherhood. Still, he’d also promised his wife that so long as she was good, she could have anything she’d ever want, and now she wanted a baby.  
Once Bruce warmed up to the idea of having a kid, he and his wife found something out; Bruce wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse, but his wife was infertile.  
Bruce had taken Mrs. Wayne out to Haley’s circus, the same one they’d gone to every year growing up, to try and help her forget about her condition even if it was just for the night. Bruce sometimes wondered if the trapeze being sabotaged that night was fate because his wife had gotten the child she wanted after all.  
Dick had thought he was normal for most of his life, that he didn’t have any of Bruce’s tendencies, but that couldn’t have been further from the truth. Growing up in the circus, he’d never stayed in one place long enough to grow too attached to anyone outside of his family.  
After coming to live with Bruce and his wife, Dick hadn’t met anyone he truly clicked with, sure he’d had friends in the superhero community, but none of them were people he could genuinely fall for, they were all too strong-willed.  
When he was fourteen, Dick’s tendencies finely woke from their long slumber, because he’d at last seen someone who brought out the darkness in him.  
When you transferred to Gotham Academy, you were one of the scholarship students. At first, you’d wanted to turn down the offer, because you’d been nervous about going to a school full of snobby rich kids. You Had heard the horror stories from other kids in your neighborhood who attended with the same scholarship, but you realized that this was your only opportunity to claw your way out of this godforsaken city.  
You should have turned it down because you were going to meet a fate worse than the streets of Gotham, no, Dick Grayson was going to become obsessed with you, and there was no going back from that.  
Dick thought you looked like a cute little mouse the way you shuffled about the school, trying your best to be invisible as you made your way through the halls, but that just made you more conspicuous.  
The kids here walked with their chins held high and posture so stiff it looked like someone had replaced their spine with a steel pipe. They didn’t tuck their chins down and clutch their textbooks to their chests like a shield.  
It started out slowly with dick watching you shuffle around the school, you were so painfully shy, he would have felt bad if it weren’t so cute. None of the other kids would mess with you, though, or really even talk to you because the glares Dick sent them could rival Batman’s.  
At least that’s what Dick thought until he heard you scream, he ran to the sound, and when he rounded the corner in the boy’s locker room, Dick found the worst slimeball in school trying to stuff his hand down your pants while his buddies pinned you to the ground. They’d stuffed a dirty gym sock in your mouth to prevent any more screams from leaving your throat.  
As Dick watched tears well in your eyes he realized that for the first time in his life, he truly and completely wanted to kill someone, you were his, even if they didn’t know it yet, heck you didn’t know it yet, but you were, and no one was allowed to touch you. These boys were about to learn that the hard way.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Dick’s voice echoed menacingly around the locker room. You’d seen him around but had never had a conversation with him, then again, you could have said the same of the boys who held you down now.  
“Only having some fun with the little scholarship bitch who doesn’t realize the only way she’ll be able to leave the gutter is by laying on her back. If you keep your mouth shut, I might even let you have a turn.” Dick punched him in the jaw, not even thinking about how he was going to cover this up, but you were his damn it, he wasn’t going to let anyone else touch you.  
It was all he could do not to kill them then and there, but no, that would have to wait until nightfall when he could put all of the skills he learned from Batman to use. The next day three bodies would be found, with one of them missing a hand, but all of them nearly torn to shreds making identification impossible. Dick had been careful in making sure no one could track it back to him.  
As much as Dick hated the idea of other guys touching you, at least one good thing had come out of it, in his opinion. You started clinging to him and following him around like your life depended on it. Also, you jumping whenever another guy came within five feet of you was a perk.  
Determined to make the most of this, he started acting like your guardian angel, and of course, you fell for him, how could you not. Dick was sweet and charming, always respectful of your boundaries, or so you thought anyway. It wasn’t long before you started dating, and Dick couldn’t have been any happier, he’d even gone all old school and given you his class ring. Was mine the only school that had freshmen buy class rings? Sure, it was more of a way to mark you as his, but still, if someone didn’t know about Dick’s tendencies, it would’ve been sweet.  
The next few years of your life passed quickly, and Dick kept up the act of the sweet boyfriend you thought he was. That is until the two of you were seventeen, and you’d let it slip that you wanted to go-to metropolis for college.  
It had taken everything in him to bite back his temper. No, if he wanted you to stay around, he needed to play this smart; he couldn’t just take you, unlike with Mrs. Wayne, someone would notice if you went missing. So, Dick came up with a plan, one that would likely get you disowned by your family, and if he was lucky, keep you by his side forever.  
All he had to do was tamper with your birth control, and if you think being on some kind of IUD or implant is going to keep you safe your wrong, Dick isn’t against drugging you to remove it and replace it with a fake. If you insist on him using condoms, well, it’s not too hard to poke holes in them.  
It isn’t long before you come to Dick with tears in your eyes and tell him the words he’d anxiously been waiting to hear. “I’m pregnant,” Dick shoves down the sick surge of satisfaction that wells up in him when your voice cracks. Now wasn’t the time to let his cover slip, he had to play this right.  
It was time to put all of those acting skills Bruce had him learn to use. He did his best to look nervous, he bit down on his lip for a second as if thinking what to say when really, he’s had this planned from the moment, he decided to get you pregnant. “It’s all going to be ok, sure we're a bit young, but Bruce was already married by the time he was our age, I’m sure we can figure this out.” Dick wrapped his arms around you before continuing. “I mean a baby isn’t the worst thing in the world, is it?”  
“But what about college Dick, this could ruin our futures.” Dick brought you into a hug to conceal the satisfied gleam in his eyes, ruining your future had been a part of his plan.  
He made gentle cooing noises as you sobbed into his shoulder, clutching him like your world depended on it. It had taken a bit of convincing, but you, being his submissive little mouse, had agreed to keep the baby.  
Sometimes during the first trimester, when you were trying your best to hide the symptoms of early pregnancy and come up with excuses to cover for your frequent Doctors’ appointments, Dick felt the slightest tinge of guilt. He’d done this to you, you didn’t want it, he knew that, but he’d done it anyway.  
That feeling was quickly replaced by the surge of possessive pride he felt when he remembered that it meant the baby was always going to tie the two of you together, your DNA and his intertwined for generations to come.  
The oh my god, what have I done feeling stayed around a little longer the first time he heard the baby’s heartbeat, but then there was also amazement because there was really a little human growing inside of you. He was going to be a dad. He wanted a little boy with his hair and your eyes.  
Before Dick knew it, you were twelve weeks along and starting to get a baby bump. You were freaking out while trying to figure out how to tell your folks. Dick knew that he’d have to stage telling Bruce to keep you from getting suspicious, but his mentor already knew, because A he’d helped Dick with his initial plan to get you pregnant and B, he was Batman.  
When you’d finally gotten to the point where you couldn’t hide your pregnancy anymore, the two of you arranged a sit-down dinner in a popular restaurant with your parents and The Wayne’s both being in attendance. You’d been hoping they wouldn’t make a scene in public, boy had you been wrong.  
Dick pulled you into his arms as your parents screamed at you about how you were destroying your life over a guy, one who’d probably leave you before the baby was even born. Then they gave you an ultimatum, get rid of it, or don’t come home. It was only a stern glare from Bruce that kept Dick from flying across the table.  
Yes, this was all going according to plan, but that didn’t mean he wanted you to cry, only he was allowed to upset you, and even he drew the line at doing so while you were pregnant. When your parent’s shrieks turned toward Dick, how they’d never liked him, that they knew something was off with him and how they wouldn’t be surprised if he’d gotten you pregnant on purpose.  
After that night, you had come to live at Wayne Manor with Dick, and he couldn’t be more ecstatic then the first morning he’d woke with you by his side where you belonged. At least that’s what he thought until he was holding his newborn daughter in his arms.  
When the nurse handed her to him, all thoughts of wanting a son evacuated themselves from his mind because she was absolutely perfect. She had a full head of black hair, along with your mouth, Dick's nose, and his mother’s eyes, which had made him want to cry the first time she looked up at him. You’d named her Mary in honor of Dick's late mother.  
You’d tried to leave Dick after you’d heard him talking to her about how he’d been so glad everything had gone as planned. Your mouth had gone dry when you realized your parents were right about him, he wasn’t a good man, no he was insane. Dick Grayson was no better than the Villains he fought.  
So, one night when he’d gone out on patrol, you’d slipped and tried to pack for both yourself and your six-month-old because there was no way you were leaving Mary in the custody of this maniac. Just as you were about to pick her up and make a break for it, Dick came up behind you.  
You felt his anger as it permeated the air, sending a chill up your spine, slowly you scooped Mary up and turned around to see your boyfriend standing there in his vigilante gear while looking at you like he was contemplating all of the horrible things he wanted to do to you. This was the first time you’d been truly afraid Dick might hurt you. You couldn’t believe you’d ever let him within five-hundred feet of you.  
“Where do you think you’re going,” Dick's voice was colder than you’d ever heard it before, then again, you’d never tried to leave before either.  
“I thought you were supposed to be on patrol?” You asked, trying and failing to divert the subject.  
“I was,” Dick growled, “but Alfred called and said he saw you packing, so I rushed right home.” Dick ripped his mask off, throwing it across the room. You shouldn’t have been surprised Alfred was in on this. “I’m only going to ask you this nicely one more time, where do you think you’re going?”  
“I’m leaving Dick,” Your voice was strained as you fought to keep from trembling.  
“No,” Dick barked moving to stand closer to you  
“I heard you talking to Mary the other day, and I’m not letting my daughter grow up with a father who thinks that it’s ok to impregnate his teenage girlfriend, because she wants to make a better life for herself.” Mary sensing your fear started letting out tiny whimpers, this brought her father’s attention to her for the first time since he’d entered the room.  
“Put Mary down,” Dick ordered, not wanting his daughter to get hurt in the crossfire.  
You’d tried to refuse, but Dick wasn’t having it, he’d forced your daughter from your arms, and while he’d been gentle with her, he didn’t offer you the same courtesy. He lay Mary in her crib, making soothing noises as he did so.  
As soon as she was no longer in his arms, Dick’s rage returned to him as he grabbed you by the back of your neck and pulled you out of the room and down the halls, not caring one bit if he hurt you.  
It wasn’t long before you were thrown into a room, you’d never seen before. Your upper body collided with the bed in a way that you were sure would leave bruises for weeks.  
“Maybe some time by yourself will give you an opportunity to think about how good you’ve had it up until now.” With that last statement, Dick slammed and locked the door.


	3. Jason Todd

It wasn’t long after Dick, and his family moved to Bludhaven with the intent of becoming his own hero, that Bruce found Jason. The kid had been trying to steal the tires off the Batmobile, Jason had nerve Bruce would give him that, but a lack of common sense that was astounding. Then again, maybe it was because the kids in Gotham knew Batman would never really hurt them; after all, he had rules against harming children.

Bruce knew Mrs. Wayne would be happy about having adopted a child again; she’d missed having a kid around the house with Dick’s daughter Mary gone. She’d been going on lately about how the manor was to quiet.

It wasn’t long after Bruce took in Jason Todd that he found out about you, the girl Jason was in love with. It hadn’t been hard because Jason had always had a protective streak in him, he didn’t want to see the people he loved get hurt.

So, he’d protect them no matter the cost, even if that cost was stealing food out of the manor cupboards and making a break for it every other day. Only for Jason to return before dinner, but without the food. It wasn’t hard to figure out that Jason was taking the food to someone. Bruce being Batman, it hadn’t taken him long to find out that it was you.

You and Jason had started out as one of those kindergarten couples that were “Dating,” but then that had never really come to an end, so the two of you were still a couple.

You and Jason had been caught together and taken back into foster care more than once. Plus, the two of you had always run away on the same day, likely because of some predetermined plan. There was even one report of Jason trying to stab a police officer with a broken piece of glass he found on the ground because the man had pulled your arms behind your back hard enough to make you scream.

In fact, When Bruce confronted Jason about you Bruce learned that the only reason he’d tried to steal the tires off the Batmobile was because the two were about a day or so away from starving and he couldn’t let that happen to you, no all he wanted was to keep you safe.

Bruce saw the signs in Jason that he was like Dick and him. He’d offered to let Jason secretly bring you to the manor, out of the eyes of social services, so that Jason wouldn’t technically be dating his sister. Jason had been grateful for that.

Alfred had made you and Jason sleep in separate rooms, which was strange for both of you because you were used to sleeping in Jason’s arms, more out of practicality than anything else. After all, Gotham was cold at night.

It made Jason happy to know you were safe. Bruce had gone out of his way to stoke the flames of Jason’s overprotective nature, making it so that if Jason ever had any chance of being normal, it was gone entirely by the time he died.

Besides wanting to cover you in bubble wrap, Jason wasn’t so bad, that is until he died and came back to life.

You’d collapsed at his funeral; it took everything in you not to just give up on life. Jason had been your love and safety net. You’d lost your reason for getting up in the morning when he died, you weren’t sure what to do with yourself; in fact, it had been Tim to suggest starting the Jason Todd Foundation.

It was a charity that set up and maintained safe shelter for the children Gotham had given up on. It had felt good to know that you were helping kids like you and Jason, but that didn’t stop the empty hole in your chest from aching every time you thought about him, which was constantly, even after all these years.

So, when Bruce called the little apartment that you’d moved into after he adopted Tim, to tell you he thought the Red Hood might be Jason, you were happier than you’d been in a long time. You didn't care that was killer, you’d love him no matter what he did because he was your Jason. Your sweet, kind, caring Jason.

At least that’s what you thought until he’d showed up on your doorstep covered in blood and started yelling at you, calling you a traitor for not convincing Bruce to kill the Joker, seeming to forget that no one could persuade Bruce to do anything he didn’t want to. Then he called you something harsher for letting Bruce replace him. Just when you thought it couldn’t get any worse, Jason forced his way into your apartment, slammed the door behind him, and slapped you across the face so hard you tasted blood, demanding to know if you’d replaced him too.

He refused to believe you when you told him, no, and then he started calling you all sorts of filthy names, each one punctuated with a slap that would form a bruise somewhere on your body. You didn’t know when you began to cry, but after he was done screaming, you were a sobbing lump on the floor.

After he was done, Jason just stepped over you and made his way to the shower. You kept expecting to wake up from this nightmare, but it wasn’t a bad dream, no, you weren’t that lucky. Your kind if overly protective Jason was gone, now all that was left was a monster wearing his skin.

You’d thought Jason’s funeral was the worst thing you were ever going to have to experience, you hadn’t been able to listen to the song you played when they lowered him into the ground in years, but realizing that the man you loved was gone was even worse.

The next day after Jason left to attend to whatever business trying to kill the Joker entailed, you decided to pack up your stuff and leave Gotham, the only reason you had stayed in the city in the first place was because it held so many of your memories of Jason.

Now you were leaving the city because of the same person hoping to find a place where he wouldn’t be able to find you. Still, you should have known that wasn’t going to happen. You were just at the city limits when one of Jason’s new goons shot out the tires of your car.

The man pulled you out of the driver’s seat and flung you into the back of a black passenger van, like the stereotypical thug he was. It wasn’t long after your abduction that you found yourself tied to a dining chair, ropes digging into your skin, leaving it bloody and raw. Your heart leapt from your chest when Jason walked into the room, his rage almost palpable as he glared at you.

Jason crossed the room with loud thundering steps, and once he was in from of you, he grabbed you by the throat and started squeezing while screaming at you for trying to leave him. Jason didn’t let go until black spots crowded the edge of your vision, releasing just long enough for you to get a few quick gulps of air before he started the process all over again. After he was satisfied that you’d learned your lesson, Jason made it very clear that if you ever tried to leave again, you’d be wishing that this was your punishment. You hung your head and started crying again, Jason just looked at you with disgust and left the room.

He didn’t bother to untie you until hours later when he sat a burger in front of you and demanded you eat. When you tried to refuse, Jason made it very clear that if you didn’t eat willingly, he’d force-feed you.

Walking on eggshells to keep from setting Jason off became your daily routine. Still some days, he acted like the Jason you had loved, and on those days, you almost didn’t hate him, but then he’d be right back to the man who abused you, refused to let you leave your apartment. At least he recognized the important work you were doing and allowed you to have supervised time online and on the phone so that you could still run The Jason Todd foundation.

You kept it going as a memorial to the boy you’d loved, the boy before he became the monster.

As time went on, Jason’s good days started to outnumber his bad, and then there weren’t any bad days at all. Still, that didn’t stop you from flinching every time he tried to touch you.

Jason crouched in front of where you sat curled up on the sofa so that he could look into your eyes. “I’m sorry, you know that, right?” Jason said, his voice cracking a little as he gently stroked his fingers down your cheek, pulling it away when you tensed involuntarily. “It’s not an excuse, but I wasn’t all there, a side effect of the pit, but I promise I’m never going to hurt you again.”

“So you say, but Jay, if you’re really sorry, you’ll let me go,” You tried to plead with him, only for him to stand up and shake his head.

“It’s not safe out there, baby, you know that,” Jason said as he turned to walk into the kitchen, asking about what you wanted for dinner, refusing to speak any more about you leaving.


	4. Tim Drake

The first time Tim saw you he was nine, he was watching for Batman and Robin, but instead, he’d found you, a thief slipping in and out of trouble always performing daring but narrow escapes. It didn’t take him long to figure out who you were.

You were a child of one of Gotham’s elite, a runaway who’d been reported missing over a year ago. Officially you nobody knew why you’d left home, but unofficially it was said that you left because your father had been an abusive drunk. Tim really didn’t like to think about it or the circumstances that lead to you leading your current life.

By the time Tim had become robin, he’d had entire photo albums dictated to you, some of the photos were of you living your daily life as a street rat, but most were of you stealing things and evading the police.

Tim watched you silently for years; that is until Jason Todd died, and Batman went on a rampage. After he became robin Tim had nearly unlimited access to Bruce Wayne’s money.

You were fourteen the first time you’d come back to the den you’d made in the attic of an abandoned church to find an envelope of cash placed neatly on top of your sleeping bag. _From your Admirer_ was written on the front in neat swirling cursive.

You shouldn’t have taken the money, even back then you knew this, money came with strings attached, but you needed it so very badly. It was a lot of money, like a lot of money, enough that you wouldn’t have to worry about starving for the next six months at least. Against your better judgment, you ended up keeping the money, but moved to a different location, hoping that your so-called _Admirer_ wouldn’t be able to find you.

You found the next envelope six months later, it contained not only more money, but there was also a note written in the same handwriting, both the first and second envelopes had on the front.

_I thought you looked lovely last night, you always do when you’re dodging trouble, but really if you needed more money you should have let me know, after-all I want nothing more than to take care of you angel._

_Love,_

_Your Admirer_

Your blood froze in your veins; you didn’t know how but they had, they’d found you again. This went on for several more years, your Admirer leaving money and you finding a new hiding place. You’d come to except this as your new routine, your Admirer never did anything that made you feel unsafe, at least until you turned seventeen, and something happened that made you run for your life.

You’d come home to find the standard biannual envelope of cash on your bed, but something was different this time. Inside the envelope, there were two photos enclosed with the money. The first was of you and your boyfriend in the middle of making out. There was a message written on the back in large angry scrawl was _Did you think I wouldn’t find out._ The next was of your boyfriends’ dead body, he’d been hung upside down so all of the blood could drain out of him. The killer had written _you are mine_ in blood on the wall behind your boyfriend.

It took everything in you to keep from puking; once you’d pushed down the nausea and grief, you started to run to the nearest bus station. This time you were going to take the money and leave Gotham behind you; you’d heard Metropolis was beautiful this time of year. Little did you know you’d chosen the wrong city to run to.

Bruce and Mrs. Wayne were trying to figure out why Tim seemed even busier they unusual, that is, until they found the stash of photos Tim had taken of you. Some of them were of you evading the police, but most were of you living your daily life.

Mrs. Wayne saw a few that made her ask Bruce to give Tim the talk. She didn’t trust Jack Drake to have done it himself, and besides that, Tim’s talk would need to be a little different from other boys his age. He was a very special boy after all, he’d need a conversation that included his tendencies as well.

Bruce sat Tim down and got the whole story, how much he loved you, how long he’d watched you, the money he’d left, and you taking off on a bus to Metropolis, his plan to get you back, but he needed to get someplace to keep you ready first. Tim knew being so obsessed with someone wasn’t normal, but he’d done it anyway, watching you had made him feel less lonely.

Bruce just smiled at the boy and explained to him that what he was doing was all perfectly alright. If that was all that was wrong, it would be an easy fix. The manor already had everything they’d need to keep you safe and happy until you excepted Tim’s love.

In the meantime, Bruce could have a talk with the boy about not getting caught or dragging his vigilante identity into it. Ideally, the boy would have come out about it sooner; after all, he was nearly eighteen and ready to strike out on his own. Bruce worried whether he’d have time to teach Tim everything he needed to know.

All Clark needed was a photo of the girl, and she’d be found within the hour, it’s not Like Clark didn’t have his own wife tucked away on his family farm back in Smallville after all Bruce had helped catch her when she’d tried to run away last year. She’d run to the Justice League looking for help, not realizing most of them had someone they loved more than life, and they’d all give their right arm to keep them.

You hadn’t thought anything of it when superman flew overhead, after all, Metropolis was his city to look after, you’d seen the bat’s on patrol often enough in Gotham. Heck Robin had once saved you from a mugger.

Nor were you worried when a man who introduced himself as Clark came up and asked for directions either; why would you be, you weren’t in Gotham anymore, this city was so much safer. At least that’s what you thought, but you realized you should have been more cautious when your head started to spin because as soon as you turned around to point in the direction the man needed to head, he’d stabbed you with a needle.

In the half-second it took you to lose consciousness, you wondered if this was the mysterious Admirer who’d killed the love of your life, but you’d find out soon enough that it wasn’t him, no for better or worse the Admirer was Tim Drake.

You woke sometime later in an unfamiliar room with a killer headache, the first thing that should have tipped you off to the fact that this wasn’t your room was that the bed beneath you was soft, and so was the blanket that lay over top of you. At first, you thought you were alone, that is until you finally managed to pry open your eyes.

A boy about your age sat in a chair beside the bed, you knew who he was, anyone with half a brain would recognize Tim Drake. Having noticed your awakening, he leaned over the bed to gently run his thumb over your jaw. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” he said affectionately. He had the gall to look surprised when you slapped his had away and made a break for the set of doors nearest you. Which turned out to be a large walk-in closet.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Tim asked as he watched you fly over to the next set of double doors. His voice sickeningly sweet, he knew that what you were doing was a normal response to your situation. Tim wasn’t delusional enough to think that you’d love him right away, but he wasn’t like Dick. Tim wasn’t going to force your love because he knew given enough time, you’d come to care for him on your own.

You’d given up trying to open the obviously locked doors only to start pounding on them with your fist, screaming for help that would never come. Tim was torn between waiting for you to wear yourself out or stop you from hurting yourself, at least you hadn’t tried to attack him yet. Bruce had told stories about when Mrs. Wayne had spent time in this same room, he couldn’t even bring her breakfast without her trying to attack.

That gave Tim hope because they were one of the most loving couples he knew, he just needed patience, and you’d love him as much as he loved you. Tim had been patient for eight years, what was a few more in comparison to that. He kept the smile on his face as he walked up behind you and held your arms to your chest before you could do any permanent harm to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is welcomed.


	5. Damian Wayne

Tim had moved out by the time Bruce found out about Damian; in fact, Tim had left as soon as his girlfriend returned his affections.

When Damian Wayne was still Damian Al Ghul, he’d always been told that caring too much for anyone was a weakness, that it would get him killed. So, he couldn’t understand why his father, the great Batman held on so tightly to his wife. Damian doubted that the woman whom he refused to call a Wayne, because that right should have been reserved for his mother, could even defend herself properly. Damian would have killed her in the early days if he thought he could have gotten away with it.

Though Mrs. Wayne’s patience and constant care slowly wore down his walls, and then he started to envy his father. Yet at the same time, Damian didn’t think he deserved someone; he was a demon who’d killed people. Yet, at the same time, he craved love, Damian yearned for soft touches and sweet smiles.

It was the summer before his freshman year of high school when he’d made a dumb mistake, one his mother would have killed him for, and when the villain he’d been fighting used it to their advantage, he’d barely managed to get away with his life.

It had surprised you to find Robin bleeding out on your fire escape. Against your better judgment, you took him inside and tended to his wounds as best you could, glad your mother was rarely home since her and your stepfather’s messy divorce, you think after six of them she’d learn to cope better.

Damian woke several hours later to find an angel leaning over him; for half a second, he wondered if he’d died. Damian corrected himself; if he died, he certainly wasn’t going to meet an angel. Also, he probably wouldn’t feel like he’d just been given the beating of a lifetime.

“Oh, thank god your alive,” you spoke, relief flooding your voice. You’d done your best to stop the bleeding, but a lot of his wounds looked like they needed stitches, something you weren’t capable of.

Once Damian came to as much as his blood loss would let him, he felt his face, relieved to find his angel had left the mask in place. Robin didn’t speak much until Batman arrived, but then as he was carried out by his father, you could have sworn you heard, “Thank you,” fall faintly from the boy’s lips.

You didn’t know it, but you’d come to regret the night you’d saved a Robin from certain death.

It wasn’t a month later your mother came into your bedroom, demanding to know why you had a letter from Gotham Academy. “So, help me, you better not have applied I told you we can’t afford this and don’t you dare bring up scholarships, those don’t cover uniforms or books.” She’d spent the better part of an hour yelling, not letting you get a word in edgewise, so you couldn’t tell her that you hadn’t applied. Finally, she thrust the envelope onto your dresser and left.

You knew it was probably a scam, but you opened the envelope anyway, only to find a letter about being awarded a full Martha Wayne Foundation scholarship, it supposedly covered every expense necessary to attend. You decided that you’d look up the school’s number and call them in the morning. At worst, you’d end up embarrassed, but if this letter was real, you might have a shot at a future.

It had taken more strength then Damian thought he possessed, to keep him from killing your mother, as he watched the live feed from the security camera he’d installed in your bedroom. Damian had only put them in there because he wanted to keep you safe, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself; he wanted to see how his beloved was doing.

He’d been happy to see you on the first day of school. Actually, he’d gotten to see you before class even started. Your bike tires being several years older than you, had finally given out, and of course, it had started raining of all things.

You’d been cautious when the town car came to a stop beside you, even more so when you saw the back window rolled down to reveal Damian Wayne, but the boy had somehow managed to get you into the car with him. While he’d been rough around the edges, Damian had managed to come off as sweet and charming. It hadn’t been hard something about your presence soothed him, made it easy to let out emotions he usually kept bottled up.

He’d spent the day by your side, and for the first time in a long time, Damian felt at peace; in his eyes, you truly were an angel sent down to save his soul. Damian was convinced that meeting you was fate, that some higher being was giving him a chance, someone to love and that maybe if he did it right and kept you safe, it might make up for his sins.

You were sixteen when Damian had finally asked you out, you’d been happy, how could you not be, your crush liked you back, You’d gushed on the phone to your friends for hours afterword, they were dumbfounded that you hadn’t realized how in love with you the boy was, “He calls you Beloved for peat’s sake, of course, he’s in love with you.”

To you, this was a new relationship, but to Damian, it had been formalizing what he already knew to be true. You were his, and that class ring on your finger would prove it until a wedding ring could take its place.

That time would come on your graduation day when Damian had just finished his valedictorian speech when he knelt in front of you and pulled out a small black box. You knew what was in it before he’d even had a chance to open it and reveal his family’s heirloom engagement ring. Mrs. Wayne must have given it to him.

You’d cried happy tears as he put the ring on your finger, once that was done Damian leaned in to kiss you while ignoring the clicking of cameras. Despite what many think, Damian loved PDA because it let the entire world know whose protection you were under. You wanted the wedding to wait until after college, much to Damian’s dismay, but he’d begrudgingly accepted your choice. Though to Damian’s satisfaction, the wedding came a lot sooner than you’d planned.

You’d been attending Gotham university for a few months now and had been loving it, that is until you spent longer then you’d planned in the library. You knew Damian would want you to call him so he could come and get you, but you knew he was on patrol, and while you didn’t like the idea of walking in Gotham after dark, you’d walked home at night before and never had an issue.

Tonight though, a mugger had pulled you into a dark alley and pointed a gun at your face demanding all your valuables. You’d relented giving the man everything you had on you, but you’d forgotten to give him your ring. You loved the ring, and it was a Wayne family heirloom, but you knew it wasn’t worth your life, so when the man slapped you and demanded you give it up. You instantly started working the ring off your finger.

Just as you’d slipped it from your hand, Robin showed up and started whaling on the guy. You’d never seen Damian so vicious before, but he’d refrained from killing the man in your presence, not wanting you to see death. An angel should never have to see such darkness, no that was reserved for a demon like him, so Damian slipped a tracker on the unconscious man and took you to the manor. Once he’d managed to calm you down enough to sleep, he’d go back out and finish the job.

Damian had used the incident to convince you to marry him sooner, playing up how short life could be and asking you what the point in waiting was. The next day the two of you applied for a marriage license, and during New Jersey’s mandatory three-day waiting period Alfred and the other Wayne wives planned and organized the whole wedding. It was a small and intimate affair, but lovely none the less, everything had been perfect.

Until the next day, that is, when you woke up and found yourself in a locked room, you definitely hadn’t gone to sleep in. Damian was also noticeably absent. Your heart was in your throat, had you been kidnaped, if so how did they get into Wayne manor and why didn’t Damian wake up, your husband was a light sleeper.

There was no way anyone could have taken you without waking him up even if, by some improbability, you hadn’t woken up yourself. You’d never felt so relieved as you did when Damian walked through the door breakfast tray in his hands. Maybe this was some sort of staycation to make up for not being able to go on a honeymoon.

“Dami, why is the door locked?” You asked anyways, not expecting the answer that you were going to get.

“To make sure you can’t leave the safety of this room beloved,” He said, and your blood froze because Damian’s tone made it sound as if he believed it was completely normal to lock his wife in a room. You tried to explain to him how messed up that was, but he ignored your arguments. Your husband wasn’t the man you thought he was.

You weren’t dumb enough to think you could take Damian in a fight, so you waited until he left for patrol to start looking for an exit. All that got you was a bruised shoulder because, apparently, the window was freaking bulletproof glass.

You’d decided that tactic was useless because all it got you was Damian fussing over you, and right now, the last thing you wanted was your kidnaper anywhere near you. So, you stopped eating and made it clear to him that you weren’t going to unless he let you go. Part of you still loved him, so it broke your heart to see such a proud man beg, but no matter how much he cried and pleaded, you held firm.

You kept it up for about a week before you woke up tied to the bed, Damian making it clear that if you weren’t going to eat willingly, he’d force-feed you, after all, he’d vowed to keep you safe, even if it was from yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is welcomed


	6. Terry McGinnis

Terry always knew something was wrong with him. It started when he was small, violently refusing to share his toys, attacking the man who shoulder checked his mother, refusing to acknowledge Matt for a solid week after he was born. Then becoming fiercely protective of him afterward, willing to kill for him, and the rest of the family if it came to it.

Terry met you on his first day back at school after juvie. All of the other kids avoided him, but not you, no, you smiled at him, and suddenly all of the things he’d felt previously twisted up into something darker. Terry wanted to strangle anyone who so much as smiled in your direction. He knew none of this was right, that no sane person thought like he did. Terry pushed it down so deep into himself that even he could almost forget about it, but that feeling was always there like a rash in the back of his mind.

Terry didn’t kill your first boyfriend, no matter how badly he wanted to, but he did leave the boy in a coma when he broke your heart. Terry wondered how he could have someone so perfect and throw it all away for another girl. Once Terry had cleaned up the mess defending your honor entailed, he showed up at your apartment to be your shoulder to cry on. What he wouldn’t give to be the boy you loved, Terry thought as he held you in his arms.

A year later, he was, and that made him the happiest boy on the planet, and a lot of people were jealous of you at school, you had a boyfriend who’d open doors for you, walk you to class, and carry your books like you were in some dopy teen romance movie. Others were grossed out by all of the lovey-dovey nonsense.

Even if everyone at school knew you were his, Terry had to fight back the dark urge to mark you so that the entire world would know, but he couldn’t, so he marked himself instead. It wasn’t hard to find a tattoo parlor in Gotham that was willing to break the law and tattoo a fifteen-year-old boy without parental consent.

The artist initially wasn’t going to do it, but Terry had made it very clear that if he couldn’t get a professional to tattoo him, then he was going to do it himself at home. It wasn’t the first time the artist had heard that, but there was something about the look in Terry’s eyes that told her he wasn’t someone to say no to. That if she did so, there would be consequences, so she agreed. Several hours later, Terry walked out with a depiction of your favorite flower, spelling out your name in bold looping cursive with its stem. The tattoo took up most of his inner forearm.

The artist didn’t ask why the kid’s money literally had blood on it, and the next morning she’d block out the news of a dead Joker found in an alley after he’d robbed an ATM.

His folks had been furious when they found out about his fresh tattoo. The last time he’d seen his parents this angry was when he’d been carted off to juvie. Terry had tried to point out his mother had a tattoo herself, but she’d argued that there was a difference between the little picture on her ankle and the name of a girl who he was probably going to break up within a month taking up nearly his entire forearm.

You wouldn’t be so lucky to have the relationship end that quickly, no your place in his life was going to be just as permanent as his new tattoo, you were going to be Terry’s wife one day whether you liked it or not.

When he’d showed it to you, he wasn’t sure what kind of reaction to expect, but honestly, that was fine because you didn’t know how to react. It was beautiful and sweet, but at the same time, the two of you hadn’t been dating long, wasn’t this a bit much? You made the mistake of brushing back that part of your brain and took it as a sign of his commitment, something that was appreciated after the fiasco of your last boyfriend.

Your dad, on the other hand, hated it with a passion, then again, that could have been because he hated the delinquent his daughter ended up with. Your dad didn’t think Terry was good enough for you. A few days later, your dad’s brake lines mysteriously sprung a leak causing him to die in a horrible car accident. Once more in his life, Terry lost control of himself.

Your mother wasn’t the same after, she was distant and spacey, and she’d find a reason to vanish altogether whenever Terry showed up. She wouldn’t let on about it because she was afraid of meeting the same fate, but she’d seen Terry in the garage the night before the crash, your mom had just thought that the boy was slipping off after coming to see you.

Your mom had her suspicions, but no way to prove them. She hated herself for it, but if Terry really did kill her husband, she blamed you for getting involved with the kid. How many times had they warned you the McGinnis boy was no good, and yet you’d insisted he’d reformed, and that may have cost her husband his life.

You’d grown closer to Terry after your father’s death, he was always there when you needed him, you’d tried to return the favor when Mr. McGinnis died, and at first, Terry had let you, but then he met Bruce Wayne.

After the argument with his dad, Terry had come to pick you up for your date, and everything was normal until you’d started to wait in line, and then suddenly Jokerz swarmed the place, one of them grabbed you as he raced by. Anyone standing near Terry at the time felt as if the grim reaper himself was breathing down their neck.

Once, Terry and Bruce had the Jokers incapacitated Terry stomped on the arm of the Joker, who grabbed you with a cry of “This will teach you to touch my girl.” Bruce knew what Terry was as soon as he heard the bone crack.

Ever since Terry started working for Bruce, he was always so busy, and he’d stopped acting like himself, sure in a lot of ways he was still the boy you’d been dating, the one who would pull out chairs for you and hold doors. Yet there was something you couldn’t put your finger on.

It was a slow change at first, as Terry’s tendencies came to the surface a little more often and stayed a few minutes longer as Bruce assured him what he was feeling was completely normal, and then it was all at once. The last of Terry’s traits triggered when you tried to break up with him.

It’d been a year since Terry had started working for Bruce and the neglect just kept getting worse, at first you’d brushed it off as him trying to balance work and school, but now that the two of you had graduated it didn’t seem to be getting any better.

You’d tried to break up with Terry in person, but he kept braking your dates with thin excuses, you’d had to resort to leaving him a voice mail. “I can’t keep doing this, Terry I love you, but I can’t keep playing second fiddle to Bruce Wayne. What I’m trying to say is I don’t think we should be together anymore.” You’d hung up after that, curling up on your bed and crying. He’d been the love of your life and breaking up with Terry hurt, but you knew staying with him would be worse.

Terry had noticed your message as soon as he’d gotten back from stopping Shriek from killing an entire football stadium of people. When he sat down to listen to it, he couldn’t believe what he’d heard, this had to be some kind of cruel joke right, you wouldn’t really leave. He hadn’t even realized he’d thrown his phone until he’d heard it crack on the ground.

“You know Terry, when Bruce and I were younger, I tried to leave him,” Mrs. Wayne said from the top of the Batcave stairs.

“Really, how did the two of you fix it,” Terry asked, and Mrs. Wayne told him.

The last thing you remembered before waking up in a strange room, with the worst headache of your life, was Terry showing up in your bedroom begging for another chance, and you telling him you’d already given him more chances then you could handle. A look you’d never seen before flashed across Terry’s face, just as he’d lunged at you with a needle.

You stopped breathing for a second when he walked in.

“Sweetheart, I know I’ve been a bad boyfriend, but I can’t live without you, I’ll do better you’ll see,” Terry said after he shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe we’re on the last part of the official series, I can’t believe it. That’s not to say there isn’t more coming because I’ve got loads of ideas. :)
> 
> As always, feedback is welcomed.


End file.
